The Light Of The Digimon
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Shikara was the Princess of the DigiWorld, a powerful ally. She was the Light of the World. When Kari is injured, Shikara uses her powers to save her life, all for Tai. Shikara was captured by the Digimon Emperor, and it's up to Tai and the New DigiDestined to save her. She needs all the help she can get to save her World. Will they stay together through both worlds? TAIxOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would be filthy rich. The only thing I own is some of the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion Tai and Matt. ;)**

* * *

_**Tai,**_

_**I know this might be difficult for you, but it's difficult for me as well. All the time we have been in the DigiWorld, fighting monsters, and saving the DigiWorld, my feelings for you have grown, I know they have. But alas, it cannot be. I am the Princess of the DigiWorld, and they need me here. I have to stay. I wish I could be with you, but I fear that it will not work, with me being in the DigiWorld, and you being in the real world. **_

_**This is where I say, go back to your world, move on, find a beautiful girl, and raise a family, even though it will hurt me so. Take care of Agumon, for he is yours now. Never forget about the DigiWorld, the Digimon, or me.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Shikara**_

I put the note down on the desk next to my computer, as I leant back in the chair, sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. She loved me, and I loved her. So why couldn't I have at least told her that before I left instead of fighting with her?

_FLASHBACK_

"_What do you mean, you have to stay here?!" I yelled, as I felt my eyes widen in surprise._

"_Because Tai, I'm there Princess, I have to stay and fix up the damage that has been done by the black discs!" She yelled back. _

"_Forget about them! Don't you want to come back with me, and see what you have been missing! They can take care of themselves Kara! Come back with me!" I yelled back. I could feel myself getting aggressive, and I knew she hated it. I was right, because her eyes turned into slits. _

"_YOU KNOW I CAN'T TAI! I AM STAYING HERE, AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She retaliated. I shot back in shock, as I never heard her talk like that, and to be honest, it scared me. _

_The tears in her eyes threatened to fall, as she took a deep breath in of the frosty air._

"_Kara." I whispered, as I reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, but was brutally rejected, when she stepped away._

"_Just leave Tai. Go away, and take Agumon with you!" She cried, her voice broke half way through the sentence, as her feelings betrayed her. _

_Behind me, the DigiGate opened, and I could faintly hear Matt and Izzy screaming at me. _

"_Tai, come on! We have to go before it closes!" Matt cried. I turned to face them._

"_I'll be there in a second!" I yelled at them._

"_Kara, I'm so…" I trailed off as I turned around, because she was nowhere to be seen. She had left, with my heart. It was true. I loved her, and it broke my heart when she said to leave._

_I turned back to the DigiGate, and ran toward it. When I got there, I turned back to the spot where I was to still see the empty spot where Shikara was standing only minutes ago._

_And now she will never know that I love her. I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets, only to feel the corner of a folded piece of paper in my right pocket. I didn't pay any attention as I felt myself dissolving from the DigiWorld. If only she knew._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Are you ok Tai?" My sister Kari, asked. She was a new member of the DigiDestined. The new generation.

"Just thinking Kari, it's nothing to worry about." I smiled, trying to let her know that I was ok.

"You are not." She stated. I raised my eyebrow, and looked at her.

"And what do you know about my feelings?" I asked her.

"You were in love with her. Weren't you?" She asked. She knew, I knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah Kari. I still am." I whispered, as I traced a finger over the photo I had of us that Kari took back in the DigiWorld. We were both laughing, and she was on my back, her arms were wrapped around my neck, and mine were under her legs, as they held her in place. I missed that part of us. I was 17 now. She would be 16. Kari and the others had no idea how much I wanted to go back to the DigiWorld, and have her in my arms again. I missed her.

Then my phone started to ring. I looked at the Caller ID, to see it was Izzy. I pressed the accept button.

"Izzy, what's up?" I asked.

"Tai! Come to the school right away! We just got an email from the DigiWorld! Something's gone wrong!" Izzy's voice was frantic, and instantly my mind stopped working. Was it one of the Digimon? Was it the Digimon Emperor? Or worse. Was it Kara?

"Copy that Izzy! Kari and I are on our way!" I replied.

"Hurry!" That was the last thing I heard from Izzy, as Kari and I bounded down the stairs of our apartment building. As we raced towards school, I could feel Kari's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. All I could think about the way there, was Shikara, and if she was ok. I know she has Anamon to protect her, but even her Digimon couldn't protect her all the time.

Kari and I finally reached the school. I had hair plastered all over my face with sweat, and to be honest I was shaking. I was scared. Not for myself, but for Shikara.

I burst into the computer room to see Cody, TK, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Yolei and Davis crowded around the computer. I don't think they have ever seen me like this before.

"Izzy! What happened?" I asked, as I raced toward him. He simply beckoned me closer, and turned his attention to the computer screen. So I did as well.

He then pressed a button on the computer, and the face I knew all too well popped up on the screen, but it was etched in pain and fear.

"Tai! Izzy! If you can hear me, it's Kara! I need your help! The DigiWorld is under attack! Please! Tai, I know what I said, but if we're still friends, you will come! Please! Tai…" She trailed off, as the wall behind her blew up into tiny pieces. A Digimon I had never seen before entered, and all I heard before the screen went black, was the pain-filled scream of the love of my life.

"Kara!" I cried, as I placed both my hands on the edge of the screen, desperate for the feed to come back.

When I realised that it wasn't coming back, I turned away and punched the wall of the computer room. Matt came up behind me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back Tai, don't you worry." He whispered. And at that time, I believed him.

I turned to Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari.

"Open the gate." I ordered. I was furious. Anyone that knew me could tell.

I was going to get her back.

**KARA'S P.O.V:**

Hi, my name is Shikara, but I guess you can just call me Kara. It had been three years since I last saw Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined. The fight I had with Tai, still rung clearly in my head.

"_Just leave Tai!_" That one sentence broke my heart forever. It made me believe that I could never have a chance with him. It was for the best. I was from the DigiWorld. A digital being. Tai was real. Flesh and blood.

I ran my finger over the screen of my own Digivice, a picture of Tai and I that I took when we were best friends. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, as a huge smile graced his face. I was leant into his chest, my eyes and smile wide. I had no doubt back then that I was in love with him. At first I was confused, because I didn't know what love was. But over time, I figured it out. Thanks to Tai.

"My Lady?" Tanamon asked.

"Yes?" I asked, as I looked up away from the photo.

"Garurumon is here to see you. Something has happened in Raleso." She whispered.

"Of course, send him in." I waved my hand in a dismissing manner, but really meaning for Tanamon to send Garurumon through.

"Queen Kara." Garurumon came through the tall, marble double doors, and bowed low.

"Garurumom, we're friends, you know you don't have to call me by formalities." I smiled at him, as I gave him a small scratch behind his ears. Doing this, only brought back memories of Matt and Tai.

"You miss him don't you?" Garurumon asked, as he nudged his head into the side of my body.

"If you're talking about Tai, you should know by now Garurumon that Tai and I can never be. No matter how much I wish it so." I sighed, as I continued to scratch behind his ears. "You came with an urgent matter, did you not?" I asked, nearly forgetting about why Garurrumon was here in the first place.

Garurumon nodded his head, and took a professional stance in front of me.

"All of the lower sector of Greymon's territory has been compromised, he needs urgent back-up immediately." Garurumon relayed. Just hearing the name Greymon, got me thinking about Tai again, but I was still confused as to how Greymon was still in this world, when I told him to go with Tai, when they all left.

"Of course, immediately. Take Paseamon with you. The quicker you get the sector back, the quicker we can move on." I ordered.

"Of course, Kara." Garurumon bowed, and motioned to my own, evolved Digimon Paseamon to go with him.

"Go, I'll be alright without you." I reassured her. But little did I know, I wouldn't be.

I walked through the millions of hallways of my castle, and came to the battle room. If it wasn't obvious, it's where I plan all my battles. I went over the plans that was to destroy the Digimon Emperor.

I was about half way through the final battle plans, when I heard screams throughout the castle. I then heard a roar. We were under attack.

I took out my Digivice, and held it up to my face. I typed in the code to patch through to Izzy and the others. I saw Izzy's face pop-up on the screen.

"Kara?" He asked, confused.

""Tai! Izzy! If you can hear me, it's Kara! I need your help! The DigiWorld is under attack! Please! Tai, I know what I said, but if we're still friends, you will come! Please! Tai…" I trailed off, as the wall behind me blew.

Teriteramon came in, and picked me up off the ground. I screamed a high pitch scream, and I was going to fight back, but he knocked me over the back of my head before I could do anything.

The last thing I thought about before I blacked out completely, was Tai.

"_Please come Tai. Please…"_

* * *

**Ok, so before you finish, this is not a sequel. It's the start of a whole new story. It will go back to the beginning in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and don't get too confused! Have fun my DigiDestined ;).**

**~Dancer**


End file.
